


how to add pictures to AO3 works

by InvertedRage



Category: AO3 Tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvertedRage/pseuds/InvertedRage
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

if i chose this picture which can be found by googling my hero academia 

Step 1) find image on internet browser.

step 2) right click picture and select copy image address

step 3) click edit/insert image button on AO3 (only available in the rich text format not html

step 4) paste into source section the copied address 

step 5) press okay (picture will be displayed wherever text cursor is)

step 6) resize image by clicking on it and dragging corners in or out


	2. how to add pictures using html

  
the script for the picture above is: img src="https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcQWAOhce8wI4b1he74-lh7HDK3zfsHTiI_Xb3Q1wuF-WoI2PymF&usqp=CAU" alt="my hero academia picture" width="290" height="157"

in order to use this you need to understand some basics of html:  
html uses a wide range of different variables such as image to do different functions  


all scripts ( this means anything that is not text must start with < and finish with />

the image function for html uses the images web address  
which i explained how to find on the previous page

height and width are measured in pixels and need numeric values i recomend no smaller than 150 for either dimension if its a picture 

all speech marks should be left where they are as they are required for the script to run. 

width and height if left undefined I.E you put: img src="https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcQWAOhce8wI4b1he74-lh7HDK3zfsHTiI_Xb3Q1wuF-WoI2PymF&usqp=CAU" alt="my hero academia picture"  
will fill the page until either the high border or width border is reached

the basic script is # img src="paste image address here" alt="type image title here" width="put a width num here" height="put a hight number here"  
you also need to add < to the front of img and /> to the end of the height part after the speech marks


End file.
